


Aurora (The Space Between Life And Death Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was made for pain.  It gives her strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora (The Space Between Life And Death Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dying of the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343) by [Trialia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia). 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 7
> 
> Warning: Minor character death.
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by Waltzforanight. Remix of Trialia's [The Dying of the Light](http://www.joyunending.net/viewstory.php?sid=176&chapter=1).

_Worthless._

Her fingers throbbed, remembered agony shivering through her. She heard the screams, felt the pain, curled herself around her broken hand, trying to protect herself. Snapped bones, bruises, split lips and bloody noses. She was made for pain. It gives her strength.

_Frakked up._

It's impossible to look away as her younger self stands proudly before their mother, an officer at last. It hurts, so much, to watch helplessly as her mother belittles and demeans them. "Sixteenth," she scoffs, and Kara cringes along with her doppelgänger. The contempt is clear on Socrata Thrace's face.

_Never good enough._

She sits down next to her mother, shaken by the mortality written plainly on the letter from the hospital. Kara reaches out, as she's tried to do so many times before, only to be shoved away. "I don't want your pity," her mother spits at her, and Kara runs away for the last time.

_Bad news._

She feels Leoben's presence close to her, warm and _alive_, and she knows that this can't be real. But his calm strength lets her walk through the door, to sit next to her dying mother and not look away as she breathes her last. The grief rocks her, tears at her, but Leoben's voice is truth.

"You're free now."

-fin-


End file.
